


words lost to history

by floofyfeathers



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Hurt No Comfort, No Romance, Not Beta Read, i kinda projected is it obvious, i’ll tag this as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofyfeathers/pseuds/floofyfeathers
Summary: Phil talks to his son.aka I think Wilbur should have had a dramatic and sad death scene even if it’s not actually possible in Minecraft.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 2





	words lost to history

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first posted fanfic on Ao3 and finished Dream SMP fanfic so uh. Enjoy!! If anything looks weird please lmk.

Phil didn’t want to look. He sank down as Wilbur’s legs weakened. “Will. Will I’m so sorry,” Phil muttered, voice trembling. He heard his son’s breaths turn ragged and gripped him tighter. “I’m so sorry Wilbur.”

Wilbur coughed. Phil buried his head in his son’s shoulder and held back his sob. His ears still rang from the explosion and his head felt fuzzy but he didn’t care. He heard Wilbur laugh a little. “Phil,” he said, his voice soft, “thank you.”

Phil shook his head. “For what?” he cried, his voice muffled.

Another cough. Phil let out a whimper and shook his head again. He was sure there were blood stains on his cloak and shirt at this point, but he didn’t care. Every cell in his body screamed about how he wasn’t holding Wilbur close enough, even though he was quite sure this was as close as he could get. 

Wilbur was quiet except for his ragged breathing for a moment. He finally let out a gravely hum, and his grip loosened. “For letting me go.”

“I-I didn’t-“ Phil stammered, gripping onto Wilbur’s coat so hard his hands started to hurt, “I didn’t want to. You didn’t have to die.”

Another moment passed. “I think so,” Wilbur muttered. Phil shook his head again, but didn’t speak. “I think everyone will be better off this way.”

“Will,” Phil said, his voice wrecked from grief, “I’m so sorry.”

A poof and a clatter of a sword followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could’ve figured out how to make this longer rip. Expect at least one more chapter. Maybe two.


End file.
